last song
by PrincessSakura98
Summary: Sasuke's band perform one last time, but this last performanse if extra special... why? because Sasuke's band confess what they've kept to them self ever sense they started forming the group.


A/N: Hi this is my first songflic, so flames are welcomed...

**Summary:** Sasuke's band perform one last time, but this last performanse if extra special... why? because Sasuke's band confess what they've kept to them self ever sense they started forming the group.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood infront of screaming teens. He smilled as he saw the group of girls in the audience that he and his group had there eyes for. He turned around at his band and saw that they were sweating and smilling too. Nara Shikamaru was twirling his drum sticks as he caught a glimse of his blond girlfriend screaming his name. Sweat was pooring down his face as he smilled at her.

Neji's face was red from exastion as he stared at Ten-ten who kept glancing at him. He smilled when he saw his cousin scream the bass guitarist name. At that thought he glanced at the bass guitarist himself. He was giving every one his trade mark fox like grin, but Neji knew he only meant it for his cousin. Naruto nodded at Sasuke to do the final song. Sasuke nodded as he turned back to the crowed.

"OK, guys time for our very last song. This song is dedecated to our favorite girls, Sakura-" Sasuke was interupded when Naruto grabed the mic away from him. "And Hinata-chan!" He screamed and winked. Neji took the mic from him and continued. "Also Ten-ten." Then he threw the mic at Shikamaru signaling him to finish. "And the beautiful Ino." He then tossed the mic back to Sasuke who gave them a small smile.

_**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable**_

_**So condescending unnecessarily critical**_

_**I have the tendency of getting very physical**_

_**So watch your step cause if you do you'll need a miracle**_

Sakura giggled as she watched her friends swoon over the guys who was watching them every time they played. She saw the wink Shikamaru through to Ino and how Ino's face brightened. Hinata couldn't stop from lauphing when ever she saw Ten-ten and Neji lock eyes then look away really red only to do it again a few minutes later.

_**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here**_

_**This double vision I was seeing is finaly clear**_

_**You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone**_

_**Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I am walking on**_

The grils screamed and started to sing with them. The guys heard them scream and desided to have some fun. Sasuke turned around and through a signale at the band to sing too. so they did.

_**When it gets cold outside and ya got nobody to love**_

_**You'll understand what I mean when I say**_

_**Theres no way we're gona give up**_

_**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

Every one screamed. It was rare for the hole band to sing togetger. This was truely the best and last consert Konoha was going to do. Sasuke nearly cried. This was the very first song they sang when they were only in middle school. He remembered that day when they all started.

_**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head**_

_**You should know better you never listened to a word I said**_

_**Clutching your pillow and writhung in a naked sweat**_

_**Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did **_

_Sasuke was siting out side in front of Sakuras house. He took a deep breather before knocking. "Yes? O Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Ino asked. "The band try outs are today. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto wanted me to invite you guys over to watch." He saw Ten-ten and Hinata pop up behind Ino when they heard the boys name. "WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Sakura screamed from upstairs. Sasuke smilled and walke off._

_**When it gets cold outside and ya got nobody to love**_

_**You'll understand what i mean when i say**_

_**Theres no way we're gonna give up**_

_**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

The gang smilled. The girls swoon over every one of them. Naruto smirked. 'It's gona be a rare thing to see there faces when this songs over' He thought eyeing his fanclub at the corner.

_**Does it kill**_

_**Does it burn**_

_**Is it painfulful to learn**_

_**That it's me that has all the control.**_

Sasuke's heart started beating rapidly. The song was almost over. The world would soon change forever. After all of this, him and him band mates would ether be the happies men on earth. Or theyed be broken forever. He made a quick glance at Neji and smirked. Even the all powerful Neji looked like he was gona have a heart attack. He then made a quick look at Naruto who looked like the world was gona end soon. Sasuke could only imagen the expretion on Shikamarus face.

_**Does it thrill**_

_**Does it sting**_

_**When you fee what I bring**_

_**And you wish that you had me to hold.**_

The last virs before the ending. Every ones heart pounded. The hole band sung. The girls in the back smilled. Only if they knew what the boys had planed there hearts would of been pounding a million times faster then the boys. (A/N: If that happens wouldn't they have a heart attack?... ops sorry to bother you...)

_**When it gets cold outside and ya got nobody to love**_

_**You'll understand what I mean when I say**_

_**There's noway we're gonna give up**_

_**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

Sakura and the girls screamed. Sasuke sighed and looked at his friends. They seem to have given him an uncomfortable look. Right after the song the guys walked up next to Sasuke. Sasuke and Neji had both there hands in there pockets and both Naruto and Shikamaru had at least one hand inside there pockets. "Ok, every one! This is the grand fanaly!" Sasuke said.

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto neeled down on one knee and took out the velvet boxes they were holding. They all opened it and each one had beautiful diamond rings. Naruto' was amber in a heart shape. Shikamaru's was in a simple desighn but the diamond was sapphire.Neji's was the same as Naruto's but his were amber. And Sasukes was the same as Shikamarus, exept his was emerald with little petal like diamonds around it.

The light maneger, who happen to be Kiba, Shone the light toword the girls in the back with there mouth hanging open. Every one turned to them. All the fan girls nearly passed out. "Will you, Ten-ten, allow me to take your hand in marig?" Neji asked after he 'stole' the mic from a shaking Sasuke. He couldn't take the suspence any more and had to get it over with.

Ten-ten stared... and stared... A tear sliped down her face. Her heart was pounding hard and her mind went numb... "Yes..." She wisphered. Neji looked nervis. He didn't hear her answer but he saw her lips move. Sakura looked at her and smilled. Ino and Hinata desided to help her out. "SHE SAID YES NIISAN!" Hinata yelled. Neji jumped off the stage and ran towords the group.

His eyes stared at her and he asked again. Ten-ten smilled and nodded. Her amber eyes gleaming with happyness. Neji stared at her. Then he jumped punching the air. He then Jumped on Ten-ten and started scream yes.

Naruto took the mic next from Sasuke who picked it up. "Hinata-chan. Will you happly and willingly spend the rest of your life, morning and night with me?" Hinata stared at him. She looked down and stared at the floor intensly. Naruto shifted uncomftorbly. Hinata looked up with a huge foxy grine she learned from naruto. "Yes." She said. Naruto jumped down drom the stage and ran to her. Hinata did the same. People were in awe.

The cupple hugged in the middle of the croud. Shikamaru didn't bother to grab the mic. He made his way as fast as he can to where Ino was and kneeled down. "I want you to watch the clouds with me every morning. I want to watch the stars with you every night. Will you allow me the privlige to spend the rest of my life my your side?" Ino stooped down so she was eye leveled with him. She gave him a small kiss and nodded. Shakamaru smilled and stood up only to grab Ino into an intense kiss.

"Sakura... Will you alow me to have the honor of making your dreams come true, and stand by my side through every thing life has to give us?" Sasuke said calming down a bit. "Yes!" Sakura screamed. and in less the no time Sasuke was behind Sakura hugging her. The croud began to scream. The group got out of there before anything wild happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Two months later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sakura trees were in full blossom. Sasuke, and Naruto were having a duble weding. Neji and Shikamaru had there wedding a month ago, and the eight of them planned to all have there honneymoon at the same time. Naruto ans Sasuke stood smilling as the wedding began. Ten-ten walked in first. Her baby blue strapless dress flowing elegantly as she walked down the isel reminding her of her wedding day.

Ino came next. She was pretty shocked when Hinata requested that the brides maid should have there head down. Ino was pretty glad. She saw the expretion on Neji's face when Ten-ten walked in with her hair down. Hinata had a good idea. The breez blew lightly and made there hair waver and the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks bellow made it seem like the brides maid was the star of the wedding.

She tried not to giggle when she saw Shikamarus mouth hang open. Hinata and Sakura came next. Side by side. The sakura pettles fluttered down as they continued to walk. Love, was what this trully was. It might of been a rong disition, but they had to take chanses and follow there heart every once in a while. Sakura smilled at that thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: um... here u go... i hope u liked it... i used my favorit song, and im resently obses with all those couples... sorry about the ending... um, review please...


End file.
